Biggest Fan
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Octavian runs security for the love of his life, avant-garde musical sensation, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But keeping their relationship out of the public eye is driving him crazy. Birthday present for SilverHuntresses!


**This is a belated birthday present for my fanfiction bestie, _SilverHuntresses_, I'm sorry I forgot when your birthday was and am now almost two months late, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway! I wanted to write this AU of Octachel because I want you to know that I'm your biggest fan the way Octavian is Rachel's biggest fan in this story (but platonically, obviously lol). This is also my 200th story, an honor I thought both Octavian and _Silverhuntresses_ deserved. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had initially gotten famous from her crazy avant-garde music videos and soon after began touring with her dad's money. There were thousands of screaming, crying fans in the arena begging for an encore, but her biggest fan was backstage, praying that encore didn't come.

Her biggest fan, Octavian "Ian" Alexander, worked security for her. He'd been hired on some time last year and had been working for her ever since. He liked her music, but he liked her even more. He liked the moments he stole with her where they could talk and joke like they were both normal. They got more of those moments after the concerts, so he couldn't help want his best friend to take a bow and a break. Of course, when her job on stage was over his began, helping with stage takedown and guarding her with his life. The gun he carried was different than the blades he was used to, as much of a change for him as working closely with others was. But he'd do anything for Rachel.

"Did you see me, Ian?" He didn't know how she still had such boundless energy after a long and strenuous show.

"You bet I did. Excellent as always, Red." She laughed as she looked up at him, reaching up and knocking his security hat off his head, putting it on herself.

"I'm undercover," she smirked, pressing a finger to her lips. Octavian burst out laughing.

"You're gonna need a lot more than a hat, superstar," he teased, shedding his sturdy work jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"This'll help though." She reached up again like she had when she had stolen his hat, but this time she caressed his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. They almost got their moment, but it was stolen from them by her manager, loudly calling her name.

"To be continued, Red," Octavian said sadly, pulling away and pushing the hat over her eyes, going off to help the stage crew as she was rushed off to the wardrobe department to take off her ridiculous but breathtaking stage clothes.

They got another chance at their moment while they hurtled down the highway on her tour bus. As a solo act, her crew was composed of sound designers, pyrotechnic geniuses, and fashion marvels. And her security team, of which Ian was head. She'd picked most of her team from Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. She'd had a special interest in finding a place for the disgraced augur, who had just been a distant crush of hers at the time. When they began to work together she really fell for him, and he, in turn, fell for her. For her and her music and everything in between.

So he stayed on the bus with her. Well in a little bunk bed coffin separate from her personal room. She always went to bed as soon as they were back on the road. But like clockwork, she'd be up by five. Then she would shower and shoot Ian a wakeup text. They'd spend those morning hours unlocking fighters in Super Smash Brothers and talking about their lives and dreams. Many of their dreams were here together on the road, but on brave mornings like this one, Octavian ventured past their time on the road.

"What do you want to do when you're done touring?" She leaned against him.

"Do we have to ever stop touring?" She asked, head resting on his shoulder as their little characters fought. He'd turned her into a gamer.

"I guess eventually. We can't just be Teen Magazine speculation forever… I love you, Red. I want a life with you, you know?" Her face burned as red as her hair.

"You're bold today, Ian. Bold enough to want to be more than speculation…"

"Like I said, I love you. I'd go public with it today if I was allowed. I know the media wants you with Dallon Bright or anyone other than me, but I'm done following other people's expectations. You're my dream, Red."

"Dallon Bright doesn't have your stormy blue eyes or those dorky lines… Dallon Bright isn't you. Of course I want to be official with you. As for going public… That's a little harder, isn't it?"

"If we get to have a future, I'm willing to wait for it. I'm your biggest fan." She smiled and knocked out his character in the game.

And he was willing to wait. He was willing to wait as long as he had to, to settle down, get married and start a family with the love of his life. She was his passion and his dream, and he knew that she loved him just as much. But her passion was in performing, and he sometimes feared that he would be left waiting. So even though he loved her and loved her music, it was hard to see her on that stage. It was hard to hear the crowd call for an encore. If this made her happy he was happy, but when that crowd called for an encore she was pulled further away from him and their future.

He was willing to wait for his superstar… But how long was he going to be waiting? How long would he have to be sidelined speculation? His love for Rachel was near to bursting, as vibrant and explosive as the pyrotechnics employed in her show. And so on that brave morning, he nestled his head into her neck and mumbled a little plea.

"Red, I don't want to do anything to make you unhappy…But this isn't something I want to wait for. Maybe we don't get our future right now. But we could get our magazine cover. Let's just come out with this secret. You won't have to be undercover anymore…" She studied every inch of his face, knowing he was worth the press, knowing he was worth the magazine cover.

"Ian, I'm your biggest fan too… I'd be happy being speculation with you forever, but that's not your dream, is it? These stolen hours of Smash Brothers and secrets… Let's go public." His face broke out into a grin before he overtook her with kisses.

"I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Ian." She promised, adding in an instant, "I'm still stealing your hat though."

"Of course."


End file.
